Sueños del pasado
by Rx-sama
Summary: Al salvar a una niña desconocida de un Hollow, Uryu nunca pensó que esta lo llevaría a desentrañar de su corazón recuerdos olvidados y empolvados por el tiempo; recuerdos relacionados con la persona que para bien o para mal, lo trajo al mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**_:_**_D Bueno, al fin publico algo nuevo, ya extrañaba la página y a ustedes mis queridos lectores. Pues bien, aquí vengo con otra historia, un poco distinta a las demás, y lejos de tramas de amor y desengaños y peleas de gatas salvajes, etc. _

_Espero que les guste, es algo que me venía recorriendo la mente desde hace días y no sabía como plasmarlo en líneas, y aunque todo es tal vez muy metafórico al principio, al final verán que todo tiene un por qué bien justificado, y por supuesto, tiene mi toque sentimental y medio filosófico (?) XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Bleach no es mío, todo es obra de nuestro amado Kubo :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños del Pasado<strong>

¿Cuántas veces imaginó cómo sería? La verdad, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, y le perturbaba un poco darse cuenta de que no se comportaba como los demás, al menos en ese aspecto. Es decir, ¿qué persona no atesoraría o añoraría una memoria tan valiosa? Bueno, él no era como los demás, eso lo tenía bien claro. Pero ese día, de la nada, extraños sentimientos le hicieron reconsiderar sobre el recuerdo olvidado y casi inexistente de la persona que él suponía, no significaba nada en su vida.

Se vio de nuevo como muchas veces, sentado en la mesa comiendo junto a su padre, en silencio, como siempre. La misma rutina fastidiosa todos los días. Suspiró un poco antes de llevar el tenedor a su boca, en un intento por tratar de decir lo que tenía agolpado en la garganta desde que despertó esa mañana, agitado y con un sinfín de dudas provenientes de un lago mental que apareció de la nada_. Ridículo_, dijo en voz alta, captando la atención de Ryuken. Este lo miró extrañado y bajó los cubiertos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada— respondió tajante, ignorándolo como de costumbre.

El Quincy mayor enarcó una ceja y siguió desayunando sin prestarle mayor atención al asunto, bajó la vista y tomó el periódico que yacía a un lado para continuar con la lectura. _Muertes, desastres, guerras_… lo mismo de siempre en los encabezados.

Uryu, por otro lado, suspiró por centésima vez al recordar lo que había soñado la noche anterior, algo muy extraño y entretenido. ¿Entretenido? Sí, tal vez porque se hallaba contemplando un parque de diversiones; ¿Extraño? También, ya que por primera vez soñó con una persona que jamás pensó le haría falta. Pero todo con el tiempo llega a pesar y, ese tipo de personas, aunque no se hayan visto nunca, tienen un impacto intenso en la vida de cada ser humano.

—Oye, Ryuken – llamó, un poco indeciso.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así, soy tu padre— refunfuñó con cierta indignación, bajando el diario y dejándolo de nuevo sobre la mesa—. Te noto algo distraído ¿tuviste una mala noche?

—Ese es tu nombre y… digamos que sí. Tuve un sueño muy extraño— explicó, posando la mirada en el plato de comida.

Y tal cual niño tímido, tomó el tenedor y empezó a jugar con los huevos revueltos, como cuando se quiere pedir algo y de antemano se sabe, le será negado. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que preguntar, estaba en su derecho de todas formas y aunque antes no hubiera tenido la iniciativa de hacerlo, consideraba que no era tarde para saber un poco más sobre su pasado.

—Quiero saber un poco acerca de mi madre. Cuentame de ella — pidió, sin tapujos; esperando todo y a la vez nada de Ryuken.

—¿Para qué quieres saber de ella? Ni siquiera la recuerdas— dijo, un poco asombrado ante la inusual pregunta—. Ah, con que eso fue lo que soñaste— dedujo.

—Técnicamente, no— volvió a subir la mirada, para cruzarla con la severa de su progenitor.

—Pues bien, ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?— quiso saber un poco más y quizá satisfacer la sed de curiosidad de su hijo, aunque eso sí, no hablaría más de la cuenta.

—Soñé que estaba frente a un gran parque de diversiones, era de noche y sólo se divisaban las siluetas de los juegos, ya que no estaba encendido ninguno de ellos. Delante de mí, había una cámara fotográfica de esas viejas. De repente, todo el parque se encendió y justo en frente, una familia: el padre, la madre y un bebé, posaban sonrientes, como esperando a que yo les tomara la foto— describió en detalle aquel sueño que le asedio por la noche.

Uryu observó a su padre, atento ante su relato tonto e irreal.

—¿Qué esperas? Prosigue— invitó, casi en una orden.

—Luego, la mujer que se encontraba en esa familia feliz se acercó a mí, me tomó del brazo y dijo: "Ven con nosotros"

Un silencio pesado e incómodo los envolvió por unos torturantes segundos. El joven subió los codos a la mesa y esperó ansioso y paciente la respuesta de su padre, pero éste ni se inmutó. Se preguntó por qué Ryuken era tan desinteresado, pero luego, dejó de darle la importancia que nunca le daba a ese detalle, aunque en ese sórdido instante deseó tener una familia como la de su sueño y, que por primera vez, su padre le prestara la atención que él se merecía.

—¿Y bien?

—Vas a llegar tarde a clase, date prisa en terminar de comer— tomó su taza de café y dio un sorbo corto y gratificante, ignorando por completo a su hijo.

—¿No me vas a decir nada más? — su desidia para con él le molestaba, pero sabía que no podía esperar mucho de ese hombre.

—Soy médico, no adivino ni intérprete de sueños— expuso altanero, en un intento por dejar claro al otro que no indagara más, porque no quería hablar.

—No te pedí que interpretaras el sueño; no tergiverses mis palabras, papá. Solo quiero que me hables de mi madre— volvió a pedir, esta vez en un tono más autoritario.

—No lo haré. Además, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese sueño con tu madre? — lo encaró, bajando de golpe la taza sobre la mesa.

—Yo… bueno, la verdad no lo sé.

Era la verdad. No sabía la relación de ese sueño con su madre, ni siquiera alcanzó a observar el rostro de la mujer, sólo una pequeña sonrisa que esbozó se le hizo familiar, únicamente eso. El resto del sueño solo parecía sacado de la imaginación de un niño muy creativo.

La realidad de su día consistía en que cuando despertó por la mañana, sintió el enorme deseo de saber más acerca de ella; de la persona que para bien o para mal, lo trajo al mundo. Pero en el transcurso de su vida decidió que esa mujer no le hacía falta, ya que su abuelo había cumplido ambos roles, tanto el de madre, como el de padre, y eso fue suficiente para él en ese entonces. _No necesito de nadie, puedo valerme por mí mismo,_ se repetía constantemente, tratando de esquivar aquel ataque sutil que constituía la soledad de su corazón.

A pesar de eso, comprendió que no se pueden tener renegados sentimientos tan abrumadores y, no podía negar, que siempre anheló recibir un abrazo y un beso de su madre antes de irse a la cama, o una sonrisa sincera, o un regaño por haberse portado mal... la calidez y el amor que sólo una madre puede ofrecer.

—No hagas caso a esas cosas, Uryu, o pensaré que estás delirando— advirtió serio. Ciertamente, no quería remover viejos recuerdos. ¿Para qué hacerlo? El pasado debe quedarse exactamente allí, enterrado y olvidado.

—Yo solo…

—¡Basta! – espetó molesto— Ya es tarde, debo ir al hospital.

Y sin despedirse, azotó la puerta de entrada de un solo golpe, dejando a su hijo con las palabras en la boca.

Uruy se quedó allí, pasmado y molesto ante la actitud tan esquiva de Ryuken. ¿Por qué no le quiso contar nada acerca de su madre? Nunca le pedía nada y ahora que lo hacía, se lo negaba. Además, estaba en su derecho de hacerlo. ¡Qué frustración! Pero cuando llegara por la tarde, lo escucharía; ya estaba cansado de tanta negligencia de su parte y sólo buscaba saber un poco más sobre esa persona. No le costaba nada hacerlo.

Si bien era cierto que nunca antes quiso indagar en el asunto, extrañamente ahora sentía que debía hacerlo. Por eso mismo, no podía evitar preguntarse por qué después de tanto tiempo se mostró interesado y, más extraño aún, por qué tan de repente. Y ese sueño; en teoría, era sólo un sueño, y los sueños solo son imágenes que están asociadas a distintas sensaciones y sentimientos ¿Cierto?

Quizá solo fue uno más como los que siempre tenía, o tal vez fue la representación de aquel recuerdo que él creía, había olvidado… Pero bien sabía que en su vida nada se regía por casualidades. Lo que llamaba su atención era la nitidez con lo que recordaba todo. Fue tan vívido y real, que la nostalgia que lo invadió luego le generó un sentimiento tan intenso, que en verdad, sintió que estuvo allí.

Miró el reloj casi por instinto, para darse cuenta de que se le hacía tarde y debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a clases. Tomó sus útiles y rápidamente salió de casa, afligido y con una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Pensó.

No quería hacerlo, pero era inevitable no dedicarle una pequeña cavilación a esa dama. ¿La recordaba? No mucho. Muy en el fondo, un pequeño resto de calor maternal quedó esparcido en su corazón, pero ya no lo sentía, quizá por eso su pecho siempre dolía. Recordó de nuevo aquella sonrisa; una sonrisa que le hizo sentir melancólico, como si siempre tuviera presente ese gesto que por unos efímeros y miserables instantes, le recordaba lo que en verdad era una familia.

Miró hacia al otro lado de la calle mientras seguía con premura su camino y divisó un pequeño parque en dónde habían columpios y otros juegos. Allí, se encontraban muchos niños jugando, disfrutando y corriendo por todo el lugar, al lado de sus padres quienes no les quitaban la vista de encima. _Igualitos a Ryuken_, pensó soltando al aire un risilla divertida e irónica. Pero tuvo que acallarla cuando divisó cerca, a una pequeña niña que corría despavorida hacia él; y cuando alejó un poco más la mirada, un Hollow la seguía de cerca. La pequeña se apresuró y antes de que él se diera cuenta se había refugiado tras sus piernas. Ella temblaba y se aferraba con fuerza a las piernas del Quincy, quien sin esperar más tiempo, lanzó una de sus flechas en pos de la destrucción de la dañina entidad.

Uryu volteó a mirar hacia el parque, tanto alboroto seguro había llamado la atención de las familias que se encontraban allí. Pero no, todos estaban como si nada hubiera pasado. _Ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí_, pensó, mirando de nuevo con pesar a aquella gente.

—Disculpa— habló la pequeña, con una voz suave y dulce.

¡La niña! Por unos momentos olvidó que se encontraba resguardada tras suyo.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? — Ishida se agachó y puso a su altura, para observarla mejor y asegurarse de que el Hollow no le había hecho daño.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por salvarme – agradeció, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que le hizo recordar de nuevo al Quincy por qué combatía a esos monstruos.

Uryu reparó en el detalle de que la chica no podía ser normal, si podía ver tales cosas, tenía que ser "especial". Miró su vestimenta pero no era una Shinigami. Era obvio que tampoco era un espíritu ya que no tenía en su pecho la cadena del destino, además, que podía tocarla perfectamente. Recordó entonces que muchas personas tienen esa cualidad, tal como el tarado de Kurosaki.

Observó su rostro, inocente y lleno de vida. Muy linda y adorable en verdad. Le llamó la atención la expresión tan serena que tenía, no parecía asustada y mucho menos perturbada por lo acontecido. Le calculó unos 9 años, de cabello castaño y ojos muy parecidos a los suyos.

—¿Dónde vives? — quiso llevarla él mismo a su casa para evitar que de nuevo algún Hollow la persiguiera.

—Vamos a jugar al parque— dijo ella, evadiendo por completo la pregunta del chico.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos, debo llegar a la escuela.

Miró el reloj por inercia de nuevo, para darse cuenta de que la hora de entrada había pasado hace mucho. ¿En qué momento el tiempo voló? Quizá la pequeña batalla duró más de lo que había imaginado. La pequeña, al ver la expresión decaída del Quincy, sonrió y tomó su mano, llevándolo de golpe hacia el parque que estaba cerca.

—¡Oye, espera! ¿Qué haces? – le desconcertaba la actitud de la niña, tan despreocupada. Después de todo, un Hollow la estuvo persiguiendo, debería estar asustada y desorientada. Pero no, sólo quería jugar.

Quiso soltarse e irse de allí, a fin de cuentas, ya había cumplido con su deber. Pero algo le decía que no se soltara, que apretara muy fuerte esa mano diminuta y delicada, porque podía perderse. Y no precisamente ella. Se dejó llevar y, antes de que pudiera refutar, ya estaba en ese parque que, cuando lo vio, le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta: amargo y dulce a la vez. Miró de nuevo los alrededores y se dio cuenta del cariño que recibían los niños por parte de sus padres.

¿Padres? De seguro esa niña tenía familia.

—Necesito llevarte con tus padres, pequeña ¿Dónde vives? – volvió a preguntar, interesado en el bienestar de ella y en el propio, no quería convertirse en el niñero de una mocosa.

—Ven, vamos a jugar— invitó, tranquila y emocionada, como si nunca hubiera estado en un parque de juegos.

Por alguna desconocida razón no podía dejar de sentirse bien al observar su sonrisa tierna e infantil. Pero debía ser firme y llevarla con algún familiar que se hiciera cargo de ella. No tenía tiempo para ocuparse de tonterías.

—¡Ven! — volvió a tomarlo de la mano y lo llevó hacia unos columpios. Y como la vez anterior, no hizo nada por evitarlo. ¿Por qué? Es curioso, quizá era él quien quería subirse allí y ser balanceado por alguien. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haberse subido nunca a uno de esos.

Ya no iba a ir a la escuela de todas formas, podía jugar un rato con la niña. De seguro su madre la estaba buscando y aparecería por ese lugar en cualquier momento; así que la montó en el balancín y empezó a mecerla con suavidad, pensando en lo extraña que se había tornado esa mañana.

—¡Más rápido!— pedía ella, riendo a carcajadas y disfrutando de cada empujón que el joven le daba en su espalda para impulsarla más y más alto, y más y más lejos.

En ese momento vio lo diferentes que son los niños de los adultos, tan despreocupados y entregados a la vida, sin aferrarse a cosas que no tienen sentido. Sólo se dejan llevar y, aceptan las cosas tal cual son. Tal vez por eso no le dio a importancia al monstruo y prefirió seguir y jugar, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Uryu vio lo feliz que era la niña y fue imposible no reír con ella, disfrutar con ella, e incluso, identificarse con ella. Era ilógico, puesto que no la conocía; además, ¿Cómo pasaron de pelear con un Hollow a estar jugando en los columpios? Más ilógico aún. Pero su vida era así, ilógica. Era un Quincy y nada en su vida era normal. Por ello, quizá, decidió no complicarse más de lo debido y simplemente dejarse llevar por ese momento algo extraño —dadas las condiciones en que se dieron—, pero normal.

Pasó un rato, efímero y eterno, en donde ninguno de los dos quería parar. Como si por unos instantes desearan jugar por el resto de sus vidas; escuchando las quejas del viento sabio y cansado, sintiendo sobre sus pieles aquellos rayos cálidos y reconfortantes del sol y, sobre todo, disfrutando de la compañía que se hacían mutuamente.

El chico compró dos helados, una vez terminaron de jugar, y le dio uno al infante. Se dirigieron a un banco bajo un árbol que ofreciera una buena sombra y entre los gritos y bullicio de los otros niños, quiso saber un poco más de ella antes de llevarla a su casa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — fue una pregunta retardada, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacerla.

—Yokubo, ¿Y tú? — dijo ella, saboreando el helado, feliz, tranquila y muy sonriente.

—Me llamo Uryu Ishida, Yokubo. Sabes, es un nombre extraño, ¿Qué significa?

—No lo sé, sólo recuerdo eso— ella lo miró con aquellos ojos azules profundos y enternecedores, dejando al otro fuera de lugar.

—¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas a tus padres? — inquirió él, confundido y esperando que le dijera que sí, que los recordaba. No quería envolverse en algo tan complicado como un niño perdido.

—No. Lo último que recuerdo es que el monstruo me venía persiguiendo y, luego, tú me salvaste, Uryu.

Yokubo volvió a sonreír, como si todo ese contexto fuera de lo más normal. Pero no así el Quincy.

La situación definitivamente no era para nada reconfortante y debía hacer algo inmediatamente. Tal vez ir a la policía y reportarla como perdida sería la mejor opción que podía tomar en esos momentos. Seguro su familia estaría buscándola desesperadamente y él jugando con ella como si fuera un niño…

—Vamos Yokubo, tenemos que buscar a tu familia— la había pasado bien, pero era hora de ponerse serio y actuar como siempre.

—Ven, vamos a jugar – volvió a decir ella, ignorando por completo la petición de Ishida.

—Pero qué dices, ¿Acaso no quieres saber de dónde eres? — no entendía por qué la niña actuaba de esa forma, pero debía llevarla con su familia fuera como fuera.

El joven la tomó de la mano y decidido, la empezó llevar fuera del parque. Pero percibió algo extraño, o mejor dicho, no percibió nada. ¿Dónde estaban los niños, y los padres? No había nadie por los alrededores. El lugar estaba completamente desolado. Uryu, desconcertado, volvió la vista hacia la pequeña y la miró desconfiado, mientras que ésta, seguía sonriéndole como si todo estuviera bien.

—¿Quién eres? ¿dónde están todos? — con esto le quedaba claro que la pequeña no era normal. Quizá era otro Hollow disfrazado o alguna entidad que quería robar su poder espiritual.

—Vamos a jugar— lo que más le de desorientaba era el hecho de que emanaba una especie de aura muy diferente al Reiatsu, reconfortante y familiar. Muy… cálido.

—¡Ya deja de decir eso! — el chico ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sólo quería saber qué estaba pasando.

—Dime, ¿Qué deseas?

—Quiero que me digas quién eres y qué quieres de mí – expuso él, molesto y confundido ante esas palabras. ¿Por qué preguntaba algo así?

La pequeña emitió una leve risilla y todo se puso oscuro para el joven. Ya no veía nada, ni siquiera podía verse a sí mismo. Gritó, pero tampoco escuchaba sus gritos. Intentó tocarse, pero no sentía nada. Solo percibía su existencia miserable y llena de huecos. Huecos que ansiaba llenar con algo, pero no sabía con qué.

—Ven— escuchó a lo lejos, como si alguien muy querido lo estuviera llamando, esperando por él, para protegerlo. Porque a pesar de que él quería proteger, también necesitaba sentirse protegido.

—…pierta, Uryu, ¡Despierta!

—¡Oye! No hagas eso. —despertó al sentir en su boca algo áspero ¿Arena? — ¿Qué esto? ¿Dónde estamos, Yokubo?— preguntó, al despertar y observar un gran y resplandeciente océano, rodeado de arena y un cielo de un azul brillante.

Era obvio que se hallaba en un playa.

—En tu mente, Uryu.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, la verdad quería que fuera un one shot - últimamente quiero que todo sea un one shot -.- -, pero, como otras veces, me salió larguísimo XD Aunque creo que ahora está un poco, más ligero para leer. Creo que tendrá tres capítulos, o a lo mejor dos, no lo sé aún.<em>

_Otra cosita, hoy me dejaron un review en otra de mis historias, no diré cuál, en donde me decían que lo único en lo que podía darme puntos, era en la ortografía, y eso que estaba más o menos. Que mi narración estaba descuadrada, que la trama muy cliché, y que el final fue aburrido, triste y que le dejó un mal sabor de boca, etc, etc, etc. Bueno, no me molesta en lo más mínimo la crítica, al contrario, mientras más crueles mejor. Además, formo parte de Fraw, un foro de crítica, así que sería un hipócrita si me molestara, pero quisiera aclarar unas cositas. En primer lugar, yo sé que mi ortografía no es perfecta (y les agradezco que lo hagan saber para corregir cuando vean alguna falta), pero quisiera, no, les exijo, que si van a señalar ese defecto, tengan la decencia de tener buena ortografía. Digo, la persona que me dejó el comentario escribió correctamente todas las palabras, pero le faltaron tildes y se comía las mayúsculas después del punto y seguido. Así que pregunto ¿Es justo que me critiquen si ustedes tambien comenten esos mismos errores? Sean conscientes de eso por favor. En segundo lugar, la trama la hago a mi modo y el final tambien queda como a mi me de la gana: si es triste, feliz o los protagonistas quedan muertos y enterrados o se hagan cambio de sexo; No digo que no expresen su opinion, pero sean más objetivos a la hora de dejar una crítica y traten de exponer argumentos que en verdad sean válidos y coherentes._

_Bah, mucha paja como decimos en mi país, disculpen el berrinche, pero tenía que soltarlo o no dormía esta noche. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y tan pronto esté listo subo el otro capi :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh bueno, siento mucho la tardanza, tenía el capítulo desde hace varios días pero el cargador de mi portatil murió y por tanto mi pc estaba inutilizable -.-_

_Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, más tarde los respondo como se debe, estoy ya en época de exámenes así que imagínenme agarrándome de los pelos XD Por otro lado, me encariñé mucho con la historia, en especial porque realmente me siento inspirado al escribirla, tal vez sea por el hecho de que ese toque de ficción va muy bien de la mano con Bleach, además que tiene mi firma implícita :) Y bueno, cada acontecimiento que pase es en relación a la madre de Uryu y a sus anhelos más profundos._

_Espero les guste la conti. Besos a todos :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Bleach no me pertenece, si así fuera Grimmjow sería mi stripper personal xD_ Por eso gracias a Kubo nuestra imaginación es tan juguetona :3

* * *

><p>Miró con detenimiento ese paisaje tan absurdo. ¿Era un sueño? ¿O acaso esa niña era algún Hollow que quería burlarse de él? ¡Qué humillación! Seguro algo sucio tramaba. Volvió la vista hacia la pequeña quien lo miraba con una sonrisa cálida y acogedora. Se veía tan adorable, joder. No podía dejarse llevar por su aparente inocencia.<p>

Suspiró. Debía tranquilizarse y no permitir que arrebatos innecesarios lo dejaran vulnerable ante esa alucinación que nublaba por momentos su juicio.

—¿Qué esto? — preguntó, atento ante cualquier contrariedad y teniendo en cuenta el escenario que sus ojos veían.

—Ya te lo dije, Uryu. En tu mente— ella se levantó y se sacudió la arena que había quedado en su ropa — Ven, vamos a jugar.

De nuevo lo decía y, de nuevo lo desconcertaba. Yokubo le ofreció una mano para que se levantara, pero el Quincy, molesto, la rechazó de un manotazo. De un intento se levantó de allí y rápidamente se puso a una distancia prudente. Ella, un poco sorprendida, intentó acercarse nuevamente pero el guerrero la apuntó directamente con una de sus letales flechas.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas? — dijo el chico, nada se le escapaba.

La niña sólo lo miraba, sin asombro ni temor. No, al contrario, seguía sonriendo. Era la misma sonrisa que le había infringido tanto calor cuando estaban en los columpios meciéndose, tranquilos, felices, sin restricciones tontas que los aquejaran.

—Crees que no sé que eres un Hollow que quiere mi poder. ¡Confiesa! — exigió él, quien no comprendía esa expresión tan serena.

Trató de percibir algo, lo que fuera, pero esa niña no tenía Reiatsu, aunque si emanaba una energía extraña que lo envolvía y tranquilizaba sin que él se diera cuenta. Ella movió su cabeza en dirección al océano, que brillaba con intensidad y, sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia allá.

Uryu, un tanto extrañado por su actitud, bajó su arco y debatió por unos instantes consigo mismo si debería ir tras ella. Por supuesto, no lo pensó demasiado. Si no la seguía y averiguaba qué pasaba ¿Cómo podría salir de ese lugar? Qué dilema. No comprendía nada, todo era tan irreal.

Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, últimamente nada era real en su vida. Definitivamente por muy factible que fuera el hecho de que era un Quincy, era algo irreal, ya que de su condición solo eran conocedores él, su padre y algunos de sus amigos. Para el resto del mundo era alguna una fantasía sacada de algún libro viejo. Por otro lado, la relación con su padre también lo era; no tenía madre ni hermanos y su abuelo había muerto. Ya estaba cansado de tantas ilusiones en su vida, como el hecho de aparentar que tenía una familia.

Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, contemplando así aquel cielo azul que lo cubría. Se deslumbró un poco por la luz tan brillante que emanaba el sol y, ciertamente, hacía calor, mucho calor.

_En tu mente_

Había dicho ella. Pero era imposible que así fuera puesto que todo era real. La arena lo era, estaba cubierto de ella hasta las orejas; el sol también, ya que sus rayos quemaban su piel y el agua, aunque no la había tocado ni probado, podía escucharse cómo golpeaba las rocas en la bahía.

Negó con la cabeza pensando en lo ingenua que había sido esa niña en decirle que estaba en su _mente_. Fuera lo que fuera, la desenmascararía y la haría decir toda la verdad.

Bajó la cabeza, posando la mirada nuevamente en la playa.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— dijo para sí, abriendo los ojos de par en par, sorprendido al ver a muchas personas en el lugar, que hacía unos instantes atrás, estaba vacío.

El chico empezó a correr en búsqueda de Yokubo. Pero era inútil buscar a una pequeña niña entre tantas personas, y lo peor del caso era que no sabía de dónde habían salido. Ya con eso era obvio que no podía estar dentro de él, en su mente, como ella le había asegurado. No, estaba en alguna playa muy concurrida y, en su momento de distracción, las personas llegaron sin que él se diera cuenta; o tal vez ya estaban allí pero no las vio debido a su asombro.

¿Cómo llegó ahí en primer lugar? Era algo que deseaba descubrir con fervor y, para ello, era necesario encontrar a la mocosa.

Empezó a recorrer el lugar, buscando entre las personas que rondaban por allí. Se dio cuenta de que habían muchas familias: jugando, bronceándose, corriendo, nadando o simplemente leyendo bajo una sombrilla.

—Disculpe, señor— Ishida decidió acercarse a uno de ellos para preguntar por el paradero de Yokubo. No tenía otra alternativa después de todo – ¿Ha visto a una niña…? – intentó posar una mano en el hombro de aquel sujeto, pero como si fuera un fantasma, la mano pasó de largo atravesando su cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso había muerto? Inmediatamente revisó su pecho, pero para su suerte y, tal vez para su desgracia, la cadena del destino no estaba atada a él. Miró de nuevo a las personas, sorprendido y ofuscado ante la situación. Sí, le parecía todo muy extraño, pero nada sacaba con perder la razón. Él no era así. Debía analizar todo y pensar en una posible solución antes de que la niña o lo que fuera, tomara sus poderes o peor aún, su vida. Gritó, pero tal como sospechó tampoco lo podían escuchar. Corrió rápidamente hacia el agua, necesitaba comprobar algo. En efecto, al igual que la arena, podía sentir su textura, además que su sabor salado era inconfundible. No comprendía, si era un fantasma —bien sabía que no lo era—, por qué podía sentir y degustar…

_Risas. Felicidad. Amor._

Por unos instantes en que volvió la vista hacia la playa, debido al ruido excesivo de la gente, se percató de eso: Todos eran felices. Era obvio pensarlo puesto que estaban en el mar disfrutando de aquello. Pero era diferente, algo le decía que esa felicidad no era sólo por el hecho de estar allí. En verdad se podía sentir en el aire el aroma familiar. Vio a los niños con sus padres nuevamente, siendo abrazados, besados, consentidos y… protegidos. Un dolor en su pecho se instauró de repente y, así como llegó, se esfumó. Se tiró a la arena, agarrando su pecho y tosiendo con mucha fuerza.

—Ven hijo, juguemos con la pelota.

Ishida quedó estático al escuchar a la persona que escuchó de repente. Giró la cabeza esperando que esa voz no fuera la de él.

Pero sí, su padre estaba allí.

—¿Te diviertes, hijo? — decía el hombre, contento y jugando con un niño al cual Uryu no había visto nunca.

El chico palideció en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Su padre, allí? No, definitivamente era una alucinación bien barata. Ese no era Ryuken; para empezar estaba sonriendo y, ese hombre jamás sonreía, al menos no por esas razones. En segundo lugar, estaba jugando ¡Jugando! Que broma tan de mal gusto.

Apretó los dientes, furioso con la criatura que hacía tales cosas ¿Cómo podía burlarse de él de esa forma tan ruin?

Se levantó del suelo más confundido que nunca, mirando a un Ryuken que le parecía una blasfemia. Sin darse cuenta salió corriendo en dirección a su padre, irritado y con ganas de estamparle un golpe en la cara. Con ese desconocido sí podía jugar pero a él ni siquiera le obsequió un miserable juguete cuando era un niño… ¡Qué hipócrita!

Se detuvo lentamente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Ese no era Ryuken, era más que obvio que se trataba de un espejismo. Quizá la entidad solo manejaba su mente para que perdiera la concentración y así aprovecharse en su momento de debilidad…

_Su mente_… Tal acontecimiento le hizo reconsiderar que en efecto estaba dentro de su cabeza, no podía dejar de lado cualquier posibilidad y, de cualquier manera, él no acostumbraba especular sin tener nada claro. Todo estaba fuera de lugar y se sentía perdido… aunque ya no solo externamente.

El ver así a su padre le afectó. Sin duda alguna vez, ya no recordaba cuando, deseó en silencio que se comportara así, como el hombre que jugaba feliz y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quiso llorar, pero no podía; su orgullo era inmenso y en una situación tan inusual y rara de seguro luciría ridículo. Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó, debía hallar dentro de esa cursi escena alguna pista que lo llevara a descubrir una salida.

Volvió a distraerse cuando de repente el pequeño niño empezó a llorar debido a que había caído a la arena y se había raspado un codo. Trató de acercarse para ayudar pero, tonto de él, tal como la vez anterior no lo pudo tocar. Visualizó entonces como una mujer se acercó en su ayuda, atenta, cariñosa, amable.

Sí, seguro era su madre.

Un momento: Si Ryuken estaba allí, entonces ella era…

—Mamá— susurró perplejo ante la posibilidad.

Eso significaba entonces que ese niño era él.

Se agitó ante esa imagen tan hermosa, tan inolvidable, tan familiar y tan falsa. Tragó fuerte la saliva que tenía en su boca en un intento por no permitir que ninguna lágrima saliera. ¡Qué crueldad! ¡¿Cómo podían jugar así con sus sentimientos? Miró de nuevo a la mujer, pero al igual que en su sueño no podía detallar su rostro, lucía borroso.

—Ven, Uryu. Vamos a jugar— Ishida volteó enseguida al escuchar la voz de Yokubo.

Vio a la niña detrás de él, pero de nuevo la playa se encontraba vacía. ¿A dónde habían ido todas esas personas? Adiós a la teoría de que no se había percatado de su presencia cuando llegó.

—¿Qué esta mierda, Yokubo? ¿Eres tú quién hace estas cosas? — dijo, tratando de no parecer alterado— ¡Contesta, maldición! — pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y más aún al observar tal escena inolvidable y lacerante.

Porque lo había herido.

—Solo ves lo que tu corazón anhela. Ábrete, Uryu.

—Pero qué dices… yo.

El Quincy no sabía a qué se refería pero, sí lo sabía.

Volvió a mirar hacia dónde Ryuken se encontraba pero ya no estaban allí; de nuevo, se había quedado solo. Cayó de rodillas en la arena al sentir de nuevo ese vacío que le oprimía el pecho sin compasión. La niña sólo estaba allí, observando como Ishida se revolvía en su propia decadencia. Él volvió a mirarla, confundido.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? Dime, ¿Acaso pretendes volverme loco con todo esto…?

—Shh… — ella colocó un dedo en sus labios e hizo que callara—. Mira — dijo señalando hacia abajo.

Él bajó la cabeza y entre la arena, medio enterrada, había una fotografía un poco vieja. _Tómala_, dijo la niña, sonriéndole con dulzura. Ishida ya no sabía qué hacer, la pequeña era todo un misterio y no hallaba la forma de sacarle la verdad. Era imposible que no la enfrentara cómo se debía y más siendo él un guerrero valiente. Pero tenía claro que esa apariencia y su sonrisa quizá, y solo quizá, era lo que frenaba su ataque crucial. Además, no podía percibir peligro a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podría actuar si ni siquiera sus instintos le decían que hiciera algo al respecto? Una mocosa lo estaba manejando y él lo estaba permitiendo, ¡genial! Para colmo, se estaba metiendo con cuestiones que no debía.

El chico quiso seguir la corriente, así que sacó la fotografía de allí, o mejor dicho, un pedazo de fotografía que se encontraba rasgada y rayada. La tomó entre sus manos y la miró para darse de cuenta de que la persona que aparecía en ella, de nuevo, era su padre. Se sorprendió, aunque no tanto como la vez anterior.

Quiso preguntar el por qué de la presencia de Ryuken en ese pedazo de papel, que parecía parte de un rompecabezas, pero la niña se le acercó y puso una mano en uno de sus hombros. Se aproximó un poco más a su rostro y le acarició con cariño una mejilla. Uryu se extrañó, pero se sintió tan bien, tan cálido.

—Dime, ¿Qué deseas? — recordó que la pequeña ya le había hecho esa pregunta.

Él solo negó con la cabeza y antes de decir algo tomó a Yokubo por las muñecas. No dejaría que escapara esta vez.

—Quiero que me digas quién eres ¡Maldición!

Yokubo, quien se quejaba un poco por el maltrato del chico lo miró directamente a los ojos. De repente, nuevamente, todo se volvió oscuro para Ishida.

—Tú sabes quien soy, Uryu. Siempre lo has sabido, siempre he estado entre los gritos silenciosos de tu alma y de tu corazón— al fin dijo, para satisfacción y mayor confusión del Quincy—. Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Vio de repente a su padre de nuevo entre esa penumbra agobiante que la hacía sentir frío, mucho frio. Sentía que flotaba en medio de esa imagen que revolvía sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Lo vio tan distinto, tan sonriente… Sí, sin duda era escalofriante verlo así, no estaba acostumbrado, pero por alguna razón eso era lo que deseaba.

—Deseo jugar con mi padre— aquello lo dijo con la mayor sinceridad y espontaneidad del mundo.

Yokubo sonrió y volvió a desaparecer junto con el Quincy.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar un ruido estruendoso. Se sentó de inmediato un poco aturdido y se vio rodeado de muchas cajas y otras cosas muy extrañas.

—Ya despertaste— afirmó la pequeña, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Quiso responder y reprocharle algunas cosas a la chica, pero un movimiento brusco lo hizo caerse de nuevo sobre el frío suelo de metal. ¿Metal? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y vio una gran puerta abierta completamente. Tras ella, el paisaje pasaba como si estuviera viajando en un automóvil.

Sí, se estaba moviendo.

El chico intentó levantarse pero de nuevo otro movimiento brusco lo tiró al suelo.

—Es mejor que te sientes, Uryu. Este tren viaja a mucha velocidad— agregó ella, mirándole con una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>¿Un tren? No joda ni yo se por qué lo puse XDD No mentiras, si sé :D<em>

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y un lindo review me alegraría la existencia, en especial si es de mi adorada compañera de exageración y sempai personal: Hessefan Dita *¬* La baba es porque la admiro, no sean mal pensados, hombre XD Por supuesto, todas sus críticas serán bien recibidas así que acepto de todo muchachas y chos si tambien hay por ahí._

_Los veo luego entonces, besos y abrazos. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien, desués de todo no me he olvidado de este fic xD _

_Pues eso, he traído al fin un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Creo que sólo habrá un capítulo más y listo. _

_Espero disfruten de la lectura. Muchas gracias de antemano por leer._

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños del pasado<strong>

* * *

><p>Ishida no comprendió al primer momento ese comentario. ¿Un tren? Miró a Yokubo más confundido que nunca, pero la expresión de la pequeña sólo le infundía confort y tranquilidad.<p>

Resopló indignado, pero trató de asimilar con rapidez el entorno en donde se hallaba y, se dio cuenta que en efecto, estaba en un tren. Giró la cabeza y examinó con mayor detenimiento el interior del vagón: Cajas de cartón, madera, tubos de metal y otras cosas se transportaban allí. Miró hacia el portón corredizo y apreció nuevamente como el paisaje pasaba a gran velocidad frente a sus ojos. Además, el sonido característico de la máquina de vapor era inconfundible.

Primero una playa y ahora un tren. ¿Qué tramaba esa niña?

—¿Por qué me has traído a este lugar, Yokubo?— su tono, sereno y accesible, le indicaba a la pequeña que al fin había bajado la guardia.

Ella sonrió y ladeando la cabeza le contempló con ternura y comprensión.

—Para jugar, Uryu—contestó ella, levantándose de su lugar.

Él la miró por un instante y cerró los ojos. Ya no era sorpresa que dijera esa frase en los momentos más serios y determinantes. Emitió un suspiro resignado y los abrió de nuevo, dispuesto a responderle que no era el momento de juegos. Quería, una vez más, una explicación que le convenciese, pero cuando quiso divisarla ya no estaba.

Ishida se sintió extraviado, sin aire, sin camino.

_Perdido…_

Fue un segundo casi inexistente, pero un vacío abrumador se apoderó de él cuando no vio a Yokubo allí. Quiso llorar. Estúpido, pero así fue. Sabía bien que no tenía ninguna relación con esa pequeña pero un extraño vínculo se estaba formando entre ellos y, aunque familiar, le desconcertaba.

Se sacudió la cabeza con energía para despejarse y, a pesar de la repentina desaparición de la chiquilla, no se sorprendió demasiado, ya lo había hecho anteriormente. Acomodó sus lentes con el dedo medio de su mano en un intento por aparentar serenidad e intentó levantarse del suelo tambaleante. Pero sólo con ayuda de una de las cajas, lo consiguió.

—Tengo que salir de aquí— ya había divagado lo suficiente como para ignorar por más tiempo el inusual escenario en donde se encontraba y sabía de sobra que tenía que hacerlo sin la ayuda de ella, aunque necesariamente tenía encontrarla si quería obtener respuestas; Todo aquello empezaba de alguna manera a asustarle. Además, el hecho de no tener el control sobre la situación le incomodaba.

Detalló los alrededores y rápidamente halló una puerta al fondo del vagón. Agradeció por lo bajo encontrar una salida —o una entrada— y con cuidado encaminó sus pasos. Pero otro de sus sentidos le alertó de repente.

Se percató sin mucha dificultad del mágico y ruidoso silencio que lo acompañaba. Era molesto, sí, pero acogedor y refrescante. Una mezcla imposible, pensó: El sonido estruendoso de las ruedas del tren sobre los rieles, el viento entrando azorado por la puerta del vagón y el sonido característico de la máquina de vapor invadía de una manera particular su espacio personal, su propio silencio. Esto le hizo esbozar una sonrisa pequeña, agradecida. Ni siquiera supo por qué la esbozó. Fue espontánea, verdadera, como un recuerdo apreciado que desempolvas cada cierto tiempo para aferrarte a la dulzura de saber que aún vives.

Se detuvo un momento. Esa sensación sin duda era familiar. El sonido, el ambiente, la vista… Sí, una nostalgia extraña se apoderaba de repente de su percepción.

Pero ¿qué hacer? Poco a poco su sentido de la orientación se desvanecía y por imposible que le pareciera a él, no sabía a dónde ir.

—Ven.

Y cómo si hubieran leído los pensamientos de su corazón, aquel llamado sutil lo invitó a seguir su instinto. Buscó con la mirada algo que no sabía en dónde estaba con exactitud, pero sin mucha dificultad lo encontró. Ahí, bajo una de las cajas se hallaba un trozo de fotografía, tal como el que había encontrado en la playa, excepto que ya no estaba Ryuken, si no él cuando era apenas un pequeño niño. Sacó el otro pedazo de foto de su bolsillo y los juntó. En efecto ambos encajaban y, al parecer, faltaba un solo trozo. Lo curioso de todo el asunto es que no recordaba haberse tomado tal fotografía junto a su padre.

—De hecho, nunca me he tomado una junto a él— dijo bajito, para él mismo, resentido.

La observaba y la observaba, pero ni un atisbo de memoria se asomaba por casualidad. Supuso entonces que quizá era alguna treta sucia de Yokubo para engañarlo, hacerlo vulnerable y robarle sus poderes. No encontraba otra explicación. Es verdad que lucía de corta edad en la imagen, pero estaba seguro que recordaría algo así. Además, un recuerdo tan valioso estaría enmarcado y puesto sobre su mesa de noche; que su papá sonriera no era algo que sucediese todos los días.

¿Y el otro trozo? ¿Quién estaría reflejado allí?

Ya habría tiempo para averiguarlo, no obstante, imaginaba quién podía ser. Y eso le emocionaba y enternecía a la vez.

Guardó los pedazos viejos de papel y dirigió sus pasos de nuevo hacia la puerta. Giró la manilla y la abrió. No podía permanecer más allí. Sentía de alguna forma que todo aquello le hacía perder el tiempo.

Miró el interior del otro vagón y éste lucía completamente distinto. Habían asientos, mesas y las paredes estaban tapizadas de un papel matiz color carmín. En el techo, unas candelabros muy elegantes colgaban y al fondo un pequeño bar con algunos licores en la despensa. Pero algo llamó su atención: habían tragos servidos sobre algunas mesas y la barra de licores.

¿Habría personas allí? Lo más lógico era pensar que sí.

Caminó por el pasillo con precaución, con su guardia bien alta por si hallaba algo fuera de la común, pero todo parecía —dentro de lo que se podía— normal.

Llegó al final en dónde estaba el bar y se sentó en uno de los bancos. Miró por detrás de la barra pero nada, ni un alma se percibía. Suspiró, cansado y frustrado. Observó el licor servido en uno de los vasos de vidrio y tomó uno. Si era un "sueño", un sorbo no le haría daño. Al contrario, de seguro lo entonaría y le daría más ánimos.

—¡Volviste!— de repente, detrás de la barra apareció un sujeto que le hizo atragantarse y caerse de espaldas por la impresión —Pensé que nunca lo haría, señor Maquinista— el hombre rió y escondió la parte inferior de su rostro tras un abanico.

—Pero qué… — el Quincy, un poco aturdido por el golpe, levantó la cabeza para observar bien al extraño sujeto quién riendo, se pavoneaba de la felicidad— ¿Urahara-san?

Se levantó rápidamente para cerciorarse y así era. El vendedor bailaba con el abanico moviéndolo de aquí para allá, contento, vestido con las ropas clásicas de un expendedor de licores.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Urahara-san?— Ishida se acercó sorprendido hasta él —¿Por qué está aquí? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Por qué está vestido así?

—Oye, oye. Muchas preguntas a la vez, señor Maquinista— el hombre, risueño, volvió a cubrir su rostro desplegando el accesorio— ¡Escuchen todos: el señor Maquinista ha regresado! — gritó, ignorando al Quincy, levantando el brazo y jugando con el abanico.

Al chico no le dio tiempo de reprochar. Detrás de él una ola de sonidos se levantaron entre el silencio que antes reinaba. Volteó alarmado y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor.

—Ishida, idiota, pensé que nunca volverías.

—¡Kurosaki!— no comprendía nada. Estaba a un paso de la locura si no descubría qué sucedía, más allá del hecho obvio que sus amigos estaban allí.

Miró detrás del shinigami y también se encontraban sus demás amistades: Inoue, Rukia, Sado y hasta su padre, fumando uno de sus infames cigarrillos en una de las mesas de la esquina. Aunque éste último, sí parecía el mismo de siempre: con semblante serio e inmutable.

—Ishida-kun ¿dónde estabas? Te esperamos mucho tiempo— el tono de alegría que le imprimió Orihime a su voz le hizo sentir una compasión inmensa.

—Inoue-san, yo… —quería responderle y darle una excusa, como si él fuera el culpable de algo, aunque no sabía el motivo por el que se sentía así.

Luego de aquel breve intercambio de palabras se dio cuenta de una particularidad: Podía hablar con ellos y lo escuchaban claramente. Recordaba perfectamente como en la playa sólo parecía una mera ilusión en medio de esas personas que no lo oían y mucho menos, veían.

—Lo importante es que está aquí, señor Maquinista— le dijo Urahara, quién le ofreció un vaso con soda—. Pensaste mal si creíste que te iba a dejar tomar cerveza—levanto una mano y con el dedo índice hizo un gesto negativo, moviéndolo de un lado hacia el otro—, aún debes dirigir este tren.

¿Dirigir?

El chico tenía en su rostro una mueca de completa confusión mientras el grupo le rodeaba y empezaba a cantar a su alrededor. Sorprendido, trató de hacerlos callar para preguntarles qué pasaba. Era imposible que ellos estuviesen allí y mucho menos que hicieran semejante ridiculez.

—¡Chicos, esperen!— el Quincy tomó al shinigami por los hombros y lo detuvo— ¿Qué está pasando, Kurosaki? ¿Qué mierda hacen ustedes aquí?—preguntó Ishida, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca. Quería y exigía una buena respuesta de su parte.

Ichigo, sonriendo, puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo: —Debes llegar a tu destino, Ishida ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?

El de cabellos naranjas se soltó y se reunió de nuevo con el grupo, cantando y girando alrededor de Uryu.

El adulado se quedó pasmado un instante. ¿Qué coño pasaba? ¿Por qué sólo le respondían incongruencias? Quería una miserable contestación coherente que explicara esa situación tan descabellada.

Los miró a todos de nuevo, enfadado. Pero… se veían tan felices; Felices de que él estuviera allí.

Se percató entonces de la silueta casi inmóvil de su padre en el asiento de la esquina, apartado de todos, parecía estar triste. Suspiraba mientras miraba por una ventana. Quiso acercarse y hablarle, pero la presencia de todos allí le impedía el paso.

—Ven a bailar, Uryu— dijo Yokubo, quién apareció de la nada flotando sobre los chicos mientras éstos seguían con la celebración— No pongas esa cara, te saldrán arrugas aquí— la niña se acercó y puso su dedo índice en el entrecejo de Ishida.

—¡No me jodas!— espetó molesto.

Todos callaron al escucharlo.

—¿De nuevo se irá, señor Maquinista? — preguntó Urahara poniendo un semblante muy triste.

El Quincy miró al grupo de nuevo y tal como el vendedor, se encontraban acongojados. Subió la vista y la posó sobre la niña, quien aún levitaba por encima de todos, atenta.

Negó con la cabeza, si antes estaba confundido ahora estaba aterrado. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y tropezó, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

—No temas, Uryu— le dijo ella, tranquila, y otorgándole una sonrisa que hizo que se calmara un poco—. Ellos sólo quieren jugar, es todo.

—¿Cómo que jugar? — respondió, frunciendo el ceño y levantando la voz—Estás loca, todos están locos… —empezó a vociferar. Ya no sabía si lo que veía o escuchaba era un sueño. Más parecía estar enloqueciendo que otra cosa.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó fuerte, mientras aún permanecía sentado sobre el frío suelo del vagón.

—¡Cálmate, Uryu!— y con una bofetada dada por su padre, quién apareció súbitamente frente a él, se tranquilizó. Lo miró sorprendido ante su acción, pero agradeció el golpe que lo sacó de su pérdida de noción repentina.

—¿Acaso lo alejarás de nosotros de nuevo?— inquirió Ichigo, serio, dirigiéndose a Ryuken.

El Quincy menor se dio cuenta de cómo todos le lanzaban miradas punzantes y acusadoras a su padre. Parecía que lo culpasen de algo, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era o a qué se refería con lo que había dicho.

—Claro que no— dijo el mayor, quién para sorpresa de Uryu volvió a sonreír; una sonrisa un poco triste, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, y eso de alguna forma hacía florecer un bello sentimiento en su interior—. Mira afuera de la ventana, Uryu— ordenó de repente.

—¿Afuera?— inquirió, un poco más tranquilo y resignado a esa realidad de fantasía.

—Mira— invitó Yokubo con voz dulce.

El Quincy giró la cabeza y observó por la ventana.

—¿Reconoces lo que hay fuera? — preguntó Ryuken, arrodillándose y posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

El chico volvió a mirar al médico, con los ojos exorbitados. Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó hasta la ventana. Necesitaba comprobar lo que veía.

—Esa es… es… mi antigua habitación— balbuceó, alarmado, boquiabierto y contento.

Yokubo sonrió y, de nuevo, todo se volvió oscuro para Ishida.

El Quincy sentía que flotaba en medio de esa penumbra relajante; en silencio, podía analizar mejor las cosas tan alocadas por las que había tenido que pasar: Un tren, sus amigos, su padre y su… su antigua habitación.

Sí, ya recordaba.

—Podrías dejar de jugar estupideces, Uryu.

La voz ronca y despreciable de su padre retumbó en ese solitario espacio de improvisto. El menor volteó y observó la escena tal como lograba rememorarla, en medio de aquel espacio desprovisto de luz y colmado de un silencio agradable y lleno de paz.

—Pero, papá, soy el maquinista, debo llevar a todos los pasajeros a su destino— decía él, con apenas unos cuatro años de edad, vestido de chofer y con una pequeña gorra azul. A sus pies, un gran tren atravesaba con muchas vueltas su habitación llena de juguetes, de sueños— Y mami me dijo que era una misión que sólo yo podía cumplir— culminó sonriendo.

Ryuken lo miró enfadado.

—Hay cosas más importantes que hacer, Uryu. Deja de estar jugando y vámonos, se hace tarde— espetó, casi escupiendo saliva en el rostro del pequeño niño.

—Pero…

Y antes de poder decir otra cosa, el médico, frustrado ante la desobediencia de su hijo, le dio una fuerte patada al tren, haciéndolo estrellar contra la pared.

El chico, consternado, observó como su juguete preferido se hacía pedazos y como todas las personas que se transportaban allí, sus muñecos más preciados, se desperdigaban por todo el lugar.

—¡Vámonos ya! Es hora de ir al hospital. Tu madre nos espera— el Quincy mayor dio media vuelta y salió sin pizca de emoción del lugar.

Ishida observó con dolor esa escena mientras flotaba, y comprendió que tal vez por eso siempre consideró a su padre un cabrón de mierda.

Sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que Yokubo era singular. Muy buena analogía. Comparar a sus juguetes con sus amigos…

Ella sonrió y le brindó una mano al chico, quién la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces. Aún no comprendía nada, pero sentía que de alguna forma lo estaba guiando. ¿A dónde exactamente? Le daba igual, sólo quería dejarse llevar para desentrañar viejos recuerdos, viejas sensaciones que sabía provenían de un rincón abandonado en su corazón.

—¿A dónde me llevarás ahora? —preguntó, curioso y algo emocionado.

—A tu sueño— dijo ella, sonriendo como siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, creo que está un poco más entendible la trama y el resultado, a pesar de que sé tiene fallas, me ha gustado —obvio, al escritor siempre le gusta lo que escibe xD LOL—.<em>

_Ya en el próximo capítulo termino de atar los cabos sueltos porque sé que parece un arroz con mazacote. No mentiras, espero que se haya entendido un poco mejor, traté de desenvolver bien la situación para que no se sintiera forzado. Igual si les parece que sí, pues hágamenlo saber que aquí se busca siempre mejorar :D _

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta el final. Besos. _

* * *

><p>03 de Agosto de 2011<p>

Mérida, Venezuela.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola gente! De verdad siento tanta tardanza, pero por un momento olvidé que tenía esta historia pendiente, de verdad que pena con aquellos que siguen —o seguían— la historia. Pero en fin, ya al fin les traigo el último capítulo de este fic que en verdad me gustó mucho, en cierto modo fue bastante sentimental, y el hablar —o tratar de hacerlo— sobre la madre de Uryuu fue genial, además que hay una pequeña sorpresita al final, porque no, Yokubo no es la representación de la madre de Uryuu xDD Espero de verdad que les haya gustado mi historia hasta ahora y que no la haya arruinado —jodido— con el final.

Bueno, los dejo para que lean, que disfruten de la lectura y mil gracias a todos por leer. Hasta la próxima.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Bleach no es mío, si no Grimmjow sería mi stripper personal, sí señor. Todo es obra de nuestro Tite Kubito :3

* * *

><p>Todo era demasiado confuso para entenderlo de golpe. Ni siquiera en ese espacio en donde el tiempo parecía atascado podía detenerse a analizar lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Aunque bien sabía Ishida que no había mucho que analizar basándose en todo lo sucedido y, pese a que se contradecía a sí mismo al hacerlo con el corazón y no con la cabeza —como debía ser, según él—, algo en su ser, en ese instante de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, le decía que era la forma correcta de desentrañar todos aquellos recuerdos que poco a poco acudían lentos pero seguros a su aturdida mente.<p>

Flotaba con extrema lentitud y calma mientras Yokubo lo guiaba en medio de una oscuridad que lo engullía. Pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, logró encontrar cierta paz. Quizá era la mano cálida de la niña que le reconfortaba o, tal vez, la negrura de ese espacio lo sumía en sus propios pensamientos, en su alma y en su propia vida.

_La playa… un tren…_

Todos parecían recuerdos de su infancia, pero no lograba remembrar nada con claridad. ¿Era muy pequeño, quizá? No. Él no borraría recuerdos tan valiosos de su memoria. De nuevo sintió ese extraño dolor en su pecho, lo asediaba y le retorcía desde adentro, desatando con cautela su pobre corazón angustiado, colmado de dudas repentinas y absurdas. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia pero no lograba ver nada excepto la mano de Yokubo que parecía tener luz propia. Pero sólo era su mano, protectora, cálida, segura. Quiso divisar la silueta de la niña o la suya pero todo era oscuro.

—¿A dónde me llevas, Yokubo? —Ishida se aferró con mayor convicción a la pequeñez que lo conducía sin prisas.

Pensó en la ironía de la situación. Él la había salvado de un Hollow en primer lugar, y él había sido quién tomó su mano en medio de la situación para ayudarla y llevarla con su familia. Pero era ella ahora quién lo tomaba con sutileza y amor, arrastrándolo a otra más de su realidad olvidada. Siendo paciente y a la vez comprensiva con su alma adolorida y necesitada de amor…

Esperó una respuesta, pero la chiquilla no habló. Sólo apretó con más fuerza la mano del Quincy, lo cual fue suficiente para él. Se dio cuenta entonces que no era el momento de hablar, sonrió en medio de aquella lobreguez solemne que ya no le parecía aterradora, más bien lo recibía con gusto en su seno poco comprendido por la mayoría de las personas.

—¿D…dónde estoy ahora? —se preguntó Uryuu al verse de nuevo envuelto por tinieblas, sólo que ahora pisaba un suelo firme y un cielo colmado de estrellas lo iluminaba con sutileza y magnificencia desde lo alto.

El Quincy apreció de nuevo como se hallaba en otro sitio. No, no lucía como una playa y mucho menos como un tren. Pisaba el asfalto y escuchaba el susurro del viento que parecía hablarle, pero no entendía. Vio cerca unos cuantos árboles y oyó con claridad el mecer de sus hojas no muy lejos. Vio al frente pero al parecer el camino continuaba y se perdía en la lejanía.

Parecía una carretera o algún sitio abierto rodeado por algunos árboles. No podía distinguir nada más.

—Ya te lo dije, Uryuu. A tu sueño —respondió algo seria, a su lado, después de un silencio breve.

Él se percató de que la pequeña estaba a su lado y se giró para observarla. Se puso a su altura y posó una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Aún no entiendo nada de esto, Yokubo —Por primera vez desde que comenzó con su singular viaje habló en voz baja y razonablemente accesible. Se dio cuenta como una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba el rostro de ella en medio del pequeño haz de luz que los alumbraba y no pudo evitar sonreír con confianza. De verdad era una niña muy linda—. ¿Qué esto, Yokubo? Y por favor no me digas que es un sueño porque… ya sé que es así… sólo… dime otra cosa, lo que sea.

Ishida era un joven que creció siendo independiente y era capaz de solucionar sus problemas sin mayores contratiempos y, sobre todo, sin ayuda de nadie. Pero ahora, en medio de esa situación extraña y poco creíble, se veía en la penosa necesidad de rogar para que una pequeña niña le dijera qué pasaba.

La observó a los ojos con ahínco esperando que éstos le dijeran algo, lo que fuese. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta, tras su revisión detallada, de que tenía cierto parecido a él. Y en medio de un impulso que no supo de dónde provino, la abrazó. La estrechó con fuerza y delicadeza entre sus delgados brazos, sintiendo el calor y la presencia fuerte de la pequeña, hundió el rostro en su cuello y olfateó un singular aroma que le hizo reconfortar: No la quería dejar ir. Ella también hizo lo mismo y acarició con ternura los cabellos de Uryuu.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Y como si hubiera sido un espejismo, Yokubo se esfumó de entre sus brazos, de ese momento, de su vida.

_Perdido._

El chico abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero no por su repentina desaparición. Un vacío enorme y muy deprimente se alojó en su pecho con crueldad, removiéndole sin piedad cada pizca de emociones que se generaba en ese momento de angustia y desenfrenada confusión; un vacío que le dejaba claro que se encontraba y seguiría estando solo.

Giró su cabeza y se levantó de golpe, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles en busca del cuerpo de la singular niña.

De nuevo aquella nostalgia inmensa invadía su alma y rodeaba en desmedida aquel momento irreal y patético. Sí, en primer lugar se encontraba en una situación extraña de la que no podía obtener respuestas. Para colmo una niña de procedencia dudosa le llevó a recorrer ciertos recuerdos que pensó eran meras ilusiones alojadas en su corteza cerebral. Y ahora, ahora… quería llorar. Llorar con fuerza, sin que nadie pudiera reprocharle por qué lo hacía, llorar… sólo eso.

Bajó la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, unas lágrimas que representaban todo aquello que guardó por tanto tiempo. Su miedo, su pesadumbre, su rabia repentina contra todo y contra todos, contra su padre, sus amigos, su abuelo y… su madre. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que ahora encontraba cierta conexión en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso Yokubo…?

_"Mira hacia abajo"_

Entonces lo encontró. Justo en el lugar en donde la niña desapareció, un pequeño pedazo de papel yacía sobre el asfalto frío y corrugado. Se agachó con lentitud, esperando algo que no sabía cómo describir. Lo tomó entre sus manos y antes de darle la vuelta para mirar quién se hallaba en la fotografía, suspiró, aún llorando y respirando agitado. Pensó por un momento que no habría nada en ese pedazo de papel inservible, quizá nunca tuvo una madre…

—¡Esto no es real, no es real, no es real! —De repente empezó a gritar, llevó sus manos a la cabeza con el trozo de foto entre sus dedos y apretó con fuerza, alarmado y consternado al sentir como dentro de él todo se tornaba más confuso, como un torbellino que todo lo desordena y destruye. Pero entonces, en medio de ese caos que él mismo se estaba infligiendo, surgió aquella voz que le tranquilizó la noche anterior…

—Ven —llamaron.

El Quincy abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa que parecía una dulce melodía a sus oídos. Sí, era la misma voz que había escuchado durante su sueño. Se levantó con esperanza y miró hacia el frente, ilusionado y con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Toma la fotografía, Uryuu.

Súbitamente se percató de cómo un gran halo de luz se encendió detrás suyo, iluminando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Se dio la vuelta con cautela, quería palpar el momento que para él se tornó mágico e irrepetible.

—E-esto es…—Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sonrió de nuevo, feliz, como si hubiera descubierto el tesoro más grande y valioso de todos.

Sí, allí estaba: el parque de diversiones, tal como lo había visto en su sueño.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió todo. Él, su padre y… su madre. Siguió esbozando con amor la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro y observó, con cierto temor y expectación a la vez, el pequeño trozo de fotografía que había tomado entre sus manos un poco temblorosas. Vio entonces a su madre reflejada, sonriendo junto a él y su padre, quién también sonreía. Vio entonces frente a él la cámara, como en su sueño, y una gran rueda de la fortuna lograba divisarse atrás sobreponiéndose a las demás atracciones.

En ese instante oyó cerca la pequeña risa de Yokubo, irrumpiendo su momento idílico. Miró hacia arriba para darse cuenta de que flotaba sobre él, pero lucía distinta: vestía con un hermoso vestido, blanquísimo, y unas alas como de ángel salían de su espalda. La observó con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos y aunque no sabía aún con certeza quién era esa pequeña, logró entender que estaba allí para ayudarlo a salir del vacío que le generó, sin que él se diera cuenta, el estar apartado de su madre.

—Dime, Uryuu, ¿qué deseas? —preguntó Yokubo de nuevo, acercándose y acariciándole una mejilla. Pero el Quincy ya sabía lo que quería.

—Deseo ver a mi madre… —Su voz, quebrantada por un leve sollozo, resonó en medio de aquel espectáculo lumínico que le invitaba a seguir llorando, remembrando esa escena en que por última vez vio a su querida madre.

Y allí recogido en sí mismo, un abrazo cálido y magnánimo, como el que siempre quiso, le rodeo con amor y cariño. Uryuu abrió los ojos y...

…

—¡…oven! ¡Joven!

Ishida despertó bruscamente al escuchar los gritos de un hombre que lo zarandeaba con energía por los hombros. Su respiración, agitada y algo entre cortada, le impedían hablar debido a su consternación. Pero pronto llegaron a su memoria todas las imágenes que había vivido junto a Yokubo.

—¡Yokubo! —gritó, incorporándose en el banco en donde estaba sentado y mirando al hombre, aturdido y confundido. Este lo observó extrañado y preguntó preocupado:

—Joven, ¿está usted bien? —le dijo. El Quincy lo detalló una vez tuvo autocontrol y dedujo que era un policía por las ropas que cargaba .

—Sí, sí, oficial. Estoy bien. Gracias por despertarme —le dijo, suspirando y llevando su mano a la cabeza, le dolía un poco. Tenía que mantener la compostura si no quería que se lo llevaran a la estación o, peor aún, que lo tomaran por loco.

—Ya te iba a llevar al hospital de Karakura, muchacho. Llevas aquí dormido todo el día, según reportes de algunas personas que han pasado por aquí —le comunicó para sorpresa del otro. ¿Dormido había dicho?

Fue entonces cuando reparó en que sólo estaban él y el policía en el parque de los columpios en donde había jugado con Yokubo por la mañana. Sin mencionar que ya era de noche y, al parecer, muy tarde ya.

—Disculpe, oficial, ¿No habrá visto una niña pequeña, como de unos nueve años, rondando por aquí? —A pesar de la expresión seria de Ishida, el hombre notó gran interés. Pero para su desgracia, no había visto a nadie.

El oficial se fue con la condición de que el chico regresara a su casa y lo dejó solo luego de que éste respondiera algunas preguntas relacionadas a su estado. Luego Uryuu escudriñó el sitio pese a la oscuridad, con el fin de verificar si Yokubo salía de algún lugar pero no, sólo el viento y los columpios meciéndose a su ritmo irrumpían armoniosamente el momento.

Al no encontrar a la niña supuso que todo fue una ilusión, tal como había supuesto desde el principio. Con un dedo acomodó las gafas que se escurrían por su puente nasal y desvió el reflejo de sus ojos de la vista atrevida de cualquiera. Metió la otra mano en un bolsillo del pantalón y emprendió el camino a su casa, algo cabizbajo, pensativo y con una terrible nostalgia que se apoderó de su cuerpo desde que despertó, esparramado y con unas vergonzosas lágrimas bañándole las mejillas.

_Nostalgia._

En medio de su caminata solitaria y silenciosa, apaciguada por las sutiles luces de los postes de luz, sintió algo peculiar en su bolsillo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Rápidamente lo sacó sin brusquedad y lo observó, complacido.

—Entonces… todo fue cierto.

Ishida miró al cielo sonriendo agradecido y presionó la fotografía vieja, pero valiosa, contra su pecho que parecía haber renacido de nuevo. Decidido encaminó con ahínco sus pasos a casa, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a su padre.

…

Ryuken estaban muy preocupado. Si bien Uryuu nunca le decía nada sobre lo que hacía, siempre llegaba a determinadas horas a casa, y esas horas habían pasado hace mucho. Eran casi las doce y estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo. Si bien podía sentir su Reiatsu intacto, su nerviosismo paternal le impedía concentrarse para tener un claro panorama del asunto. Qué absurdo, él operaba gente, veía sangre y cosas que desesperarían a muchos, pero nunca se inmutaba, y le disgustaba en cierto modo que un simple atraso de su hijo en llegar a casa le perturbara de esa manera. Sí, era médico y tenía un estómago y un corazón de acero, pero cuando se trataba de su precioso retoño era completamente vulnerable, aunque no lo demostrara demasiado.

—Ya llegué —Fue entonces cuando el pequeño Quincy encontró a su padre con llaves en mano y el abrigo a medio poner—. Vaya, ¿saldrás esta noche? —le dijo serio, enarcando una ceja y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El médico se volvió a quitar la prenda y dejó las llaves en su sitio para finalmente suspirar aliviado.

—¿Dónde has estado, Uryuu? Estaba preocupado —Si bien el tono imprimido por Ryuken le advertía que era sincero, no se dejó impresionar.

—Estaba… pensando, papá —Le hubiera querido reprochar su repentina muestra de afecto, pero se sentía cansado y tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, y sería de inmediato—. Necesitamos hablar.

Ryuken entrecerró un poco los ojos y alzó la barbilla ante le repentina petición de su hijo. Volvió a suspirar a la par que cerraba los ojos y giraba la cabeza hacia a un lado, como si lo estuviera considerando. Uryuu arrugó el ceño ante su conocida actitud y se cruzó de brazos, no lo dejaría ir. Si quería escapar —como de costumbre— estaba muy equivocado. Al ver el médico la expresión seria de su hijo decidió que lo complacería. Algo le decía que esa charla era necesaria.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De mi madre, ya te lo dije por la mañana.

—Y yo te respondí que no lo haría. No es necesario que sepas nada sobre ella, y si te vas a dejar llevar por sueños absurdos entonces pensaré que…

—¿Qué es esto, papá? —Interrumpiendo lo que para el Quincy menor era una perorata muy barata de su parte, le enseñó la fotografía que había encontrado en la increíble pero real experiencia que tuvo con Yokubo en los lagos perturbados y ensombrecidos de su mente.

Ryuken abrió un poco la boca y abrió más los ojos, sorprendido ante lo que su hijo le estaba mostrando.

—¿C-cómo? ¿D-e dónde…? —Las palabras no podían ser pronunciadas. Le costaba articularlas debido a su impresión— ¿De dónde sacaste esa fotografía, Uryuu?

Ishida reparó en su expresión tan marcada y sonrió, sería una larga noche de explicaciones.

—La encontré —respondió sin explanaciones. Pero su tono, en vez de altanero, le indicó a su padre que no tenía intenciones de pelear, sólo quería saber. Nada más—. Puedes explicarme por favor, cómo es que no recuerdo este momento de mi vida.

—Siéntate, Uryuu— le pidió. El chico obedeció y éste hizo lo mismo en el sofá de en frente.

De pronto una atmósfera alejada de la incomodidad e indiferencia se apoderó del momento, pese a que todo atentara a que fuera así para ambos. Ryuken, un poco más relajado, suspiró e hizo desaparecer su estricta pose, apoyando sus codos en los muslos y juntando las manos, serio y mirando a su retoño a los ojos.

—Esa foto—dijo en voz ronca, hizo una pausa torturante, apretó la mandíbula y continuó misterioso: —Necesito un cigarrillo, discúlpame.

El pequeño de los Ishida trató de mantener la serenidad y se quitó las gafas, inspiró muy profundo y, aprovechando que su padre se había levantado en busca de nicotina, le pidió, en el mejor tono afable que podía generar su voz, que le trajera un vaso con agua. Después de todo había pasado un día entero "dormido" en el banco de un parque para niños.

El hombre mayor empleó el tiempo que usó en esas mini diligencias para enarbolar con rapidez lo que le diría a su hijo. Eran tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Y no quería mentirle puesto que él lo sabría. Ya sabía él el hijo que había engendrado. Volvió a su asiento con evidente pesadez y le dio el vaso con agua ya con el cigarrillo encendido y entre sus labios. Aspiró ansioso y exhaló el humo con parsimonia.

—Deja de perder el tiempo, papá. No entiendo por qué tanto misterio, ¿acaso no es justo que quiera saber sobre mi madre? Creo que estoy en mi derecho —dijo severo, mirándole a los ojos con cierto resentimiento.

—Sé que tienes derecho, Uryu. Pero… —suspiró de nuevo, derrotado y llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda contra el suave espaldar del sofá. Se cruzó de piernas y continuó: —. Cuando tu madre murió, tu abuelo y yo decidimos que lo mejor era… suprimirte los recuerdos relacionados con ella— reveló, para sorpresa y desagrado del joven.

—¿Cómo que me los suprimieron? ¿Por qué diablos hicieron eso? —Su arrebato le hizo levantar de golpe, con los puños muy apretados y elevados a nivel de la cintura.

—¡Cálmate!— ordenó austero. Ante su expresión el muchacho volvió a sentarse, indignado—. Sé que no fue lo mejor, Uryuu. Pero lo hicimos porque… no queríamos verte sufrir. Eras pequeño pero adorabas a tu madre y al morir ella, tú… —Ryuken se mordió el labio inferior con rabia— no fuiste el mismo. Te volviste callado, no querías jugar y un día intentaste salirte del auto en pleno movimiento.

Sin duda el joven de los Ishida estaba pasmado. Nunca imaginó que él, siendo como era, llegara a comportarse de esa forma.

—La muerte de tu madre te afectó mucho psicológicamente, Uryuu— continuó Ryuken, para volver a aspirar del cigarro con desespero—. Quise llevarte a un psicólogo, pero entonces tu abuelo me ofreció esa solución. Me pareció radical en ese momento, pero acepté, porque sabía que los resultados serían inmediatos.

Uryuu apretó los dientes a medida que escuchaba a su padre. Comprendía, pero no estaba de acuerdo por aquella decisión. Ryuken esperó con paciencia a que su hijo respondiera y desvió la mirada, estaba avergonzado por haber ocultado algo así, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Con tal de asegurar el bienestar de su hijo era capaz de lo que fuera.

—Entiendo tu punto y el del abuelo, papá. Pero debieron haberme dicho algo, lo que fuera acerca de mi madre. Es injusto que hayan ocultado algo así… ¿Por qué querías borrar su recuerdo de esa forma? Tampoco es justo para ella, ¿sabes?

Su dolor poco a poco decrecía porque, al conocer la verdad, podía descansar de su travesía dura y angustiosa. Apretó los puños todo lo que pudo con tal de desviar su rabia y cerró los ojos, pensativo.

—Lo sé, hijo.

"Te faltó un: Lo siento", pensó Uryuu, elevando una ceja y acusándolo con la mirada. El otro, comprendiendo perfectamente ese ademán tan suyo, supo lo que debía decir.

—Perdóname. Sé que estuvo mal, pero repito, sólo quería tu bienestar.

—¿Y qué pasa con esta fotografía? —volvió a interrogar el joven, curioso.

—Esa fue la última fotografía que nos tomamos todos juntos. Ese día fuimos al parque de diversiones y, al salir, nos tomamos esta foto —confesó al fin, para alivio del otro.

—¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada cuando te conté lo que había soñado durante el desayuno?

—Precisamente porque no quería remover viejos recuerdos. Ya te lo dije, el pasado debe quedarse donde está, en el pasado. Sinceramente me sorprendí al escuchar el contenido de tu sueño, pero supuse que inconscientemente tu cerebro dejó escapar el recuerdo mientras dormías. Además, el recordar ese momento también es duro para mí —El médico se quitó también las gafas y se apretó el entrecejo con sus dedos, agitado—. Ese fue el último momento que pudimos compartir como familia, Uryuu.

Se dio cuenta de que aún no sabía algo en particular ¿Último momento?

—Espera, papá, ¿de qué murió mamá exactamente? —su pregunta algo retardada, pero segura, fueron como pinchazos para su padre, quien en un intento bastante forzoso y tras una pausa larga y pesada, respondió con evidente dolor en el tono:

—De cáncer, Uryuu.

Quizá no hubiera querido saber eso. Ahora podía comprender un poco mejor a sus familiares por haberle suprimido recuerdos tan desgarradores y desagradables. Sin duda, no hubiera sido algo bonito el recordar a tu madre enferma y a punto de morir por una enfermedad como esa.

Luego comprendió el por qué su padre decidió no comentar nada acerca de su madre. Le dolía. Y cómo no, cuando seguramente batalló junto a ella en su agonía. Admitió que sintió gran admiración por él en ese momento tan íntimo para ambos.

—Ya veo— unas ganas de llorar inmensas lo invadieron de pronto. Pero las tragó conforme guardaba silencio. Volvió a mirar a su padre y permaneció inmutable en apariencia, aunque en su interior muchas emociones se distorsionaban, haciéndole sentir mal y triste. Decidido a no volver a preguntar al respecto debido a su cruel connotación, prefirió indagar en otras cosas—. ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando mamá murió?

—Alrededor de siete años. En ese momento habías compartido mucho con ella y era obvio que recordarías todo con mucha más facilidad.

A pesar de su buen punto, aún no podía compartir su decisión tan radical. Pero sin duda, dado lo ocurrido, una parte de él prefería que hubiera pasado de esa forma. Retomando nuevamente los recuerdos relacionados con Yokubo, consultó:

—¿Alguna vez fuimos a una playa, papá? —Si bien se había desviado del tema principal, quería corroborar todo aquello por lo que pasó.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —La expresión de su padre le decía que en efecto era así. El chico le miró severo y con ello el hombre, resoplando para sí, respondió: —Sí, fuimos cuando eras aún más pequeño, tenías cuatro años en ese entonces.

Ishida recordó entonces la sonrisa de Ryuken y su trato tan especial. ¿Acaso la muerte de su madre conllevó a la pérdida de su sonrisa? Le reconfortaba en cierto modo que así fuera, y que no era porque no lo quisiera. Aún así, seguía siendo un mal padre ya que nunca le había llevado a ningún sitio. Aunque eso en definitiva no fuera algo trivial para él. Pero si tenía presente que lo deseaba y se lo haría saber en su momento.

—¿Y un tren? —Ryuken estaba estupefacto ante las interrogantes. Pensó que el conjuro hecho por su padre fue pura basura. Debió llevarlo al psicólogo, como lo tuvo planeado en ese entonces.

—Espera, espera, ¿recuerdas eso? —su mirada un tanto atónita le hicieron esbozar una leve sonrisa al joven Quincy.

—Sí, así como la patada que le diste —respondió odioso para desdicha del contrario.

Ryuken suspiró y fumó de nuevo con elegancia, como si todo aquello no le perturbara en lo más mínimo.

—En ese momento tu madre ya estaba hospitalizada, pero aún no en peligro. Me sentía frustrado y enojado con el mundo por nuestra situación —La mirada de su padre se tornó algo cristalina, Uryuu tuvo compasión y se dedicó a escuchar. Sin sarcasmos ni groserías. Todo aquello también era duro para él, pero no conocía los sentimientos de Ryuken. No conocía a Ryuken, para ser exactos—. Sólo recuerdo que pateé el tren porque debíamos ir al hospital. En ese entonces eras aún muy niño y no comprendías bien las cosas. Sencillamente me dejé guiar por un ataque de ira. Pero sobreviviste sin el tren, ¿verdad?

_"Desgraciado"_, y ahí estaba de vuelta su flamante padre.

—Sí, no sólo me quitaste mis recuerdos si no que destruiste mis juguetes, genial, Ryuken. Me jodiste la infancia.

Si bien el tema era sumamente delicado, ambos decidieron en ese instante, bajo un pacto implícito, que debían seguir adelante sin volver a mirar atrás. El joven Quincy se sintió complacido de al fin saber la verdad sobre su madre y, en cuestión de instantes, su vacío singular y perturbador se llenó debido a los recuerdos que poco a poco tomaban el lugar que originalmente tenían. Con ello, sabía que su corazón no quedaría a la deriva por ausencia de la imagen maternal que siempre quiso.

—Ahora si me piensas decir dónde estuviste hoy, Uryuu. No creas que me chupo el dedo. Llamé a la escuela y me dijeron que no fuiste.

—Ya te dije, papá. Estaba pensado.

—¿Y cómo obtuviste esa fotografía? ¿Acaso alguien te la dio? —Era una pregunta sensata puesto que él sólo tenía una en su poder y no recordaba que hubiera otra. Sin duda, el que su hijo averiguara esa verdad le desconcertaba, y más sin pistas que pudieran guiarle. _Tal vez su instinto_, pensó. _Igual a su madre_, y sonrió satisfecho.

—Sólo… la encontré, papá. No preguntes más. ¿De qué sirve ahora de todas formas? —Ryuken no quedó muy convencido pero no siguió tras el asunto. Si su hijo no quería dejar ver sus razones, lo respetaría.

Uryuu no quería revelar su padre aquel mundo de fantasía en el que Yokubo lo sumió. Conociéndolo, sabía a la perfección que lo tildaría de loco. Además, pese a todo, fue una experiencia personal que deseaba valorar con amor, llegando a la conclusión de que aquella niña fue quizá algún espíritu que simbolizaba la presencia santa de su madre.

El médico buscó un pequeño cofre con muchas fotos de la madre de Uryuu y se dedicaron a observarlas casi con veneración por largo rato. Era hermosa, de largo cabello y facciones delicadas. Muy parecida al joven Quincy. Tras una breve ojeada cerró el cofre nuevamente y decidieron irse a dormir. Se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

El joven Quincy valoró ese momento con todo su ser; mientras miraba con nostalgia y alegría las fotografías, su padre sonrió, como en la foto del parque de diversiones, y supo entonces que aquel Ryuken aún se encontraba allí, bajo una capa fría de hielo, pero estaba. Comprendió entonces que Yokubo no sólo trató de llenar el espacio que correspondía al recuerdo olvidado de su madre, sino también de mostrarle la verdadera naturaleza de su padre, aquella que mostró siendo él un niño y que siempre anheló que fuera por siempre.

—Yokubo…—pronunció sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué dijiste, Uryuu? ¿Dónde has escuchado ese nombre? —preguntó intrigado y encarándole.

—¿Cuál? —Al verse inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, no reparó en que su padre había escuchado su pensamiento en voz alta—. Oh, es que conocí hoy a una pequeña niña con ese nombre, ¿por qué? —Quiso explicar sólo eso. Después de todo, el resto de la historia no le incumbía a su progenitor y, a esas alturas, era totalmente innecesaria.

—Por nada, pero… Uryuu, aún hay algo que no te he contado. No creí necesario hacerlo puesto que no es de total relevancia. Pero ya que estamos en esto de ser sinceros creo que es prudente que lo haga. —El joven Quincy se enserió nuevamente y arrugó un poco el entrecejo, interesado y atento.

—Te escucho.

Ryuken alzó un poco la barbilla, como buscando aire para hablar.

—Al momento de morir, tu madre estaba embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?¡ —¿Qué acaso ese hombre le ocultaba que se vestía de mujer por las noches? Santo cielo —. ¿Y por qué coño no me dijiste? Es el colmo, papá. ¿Por qué me sigues ocultando ese tipo de cosas?

—Podrías por favor calmarte, hijo mío —Pensando en que tal vez ahora le saldría con que tenía un hermano en algún lado, lo dejó terminar pese a su alharaca.

—Está bien.

—Con los tratamientos hubo mejoría y ella quiso tener un bebé. Yo me negué dada su delicada condición, pero estaba tan ilusionada que fue imposible decirle que no al final. Además, estaba seguro que se curaría, su mejoría fue bastante notoria. Pero no fue así, hubo recaída —allí, de pie, el joven Quincy escuchó el relato atónito—. A los seis meses tu madre empeoró y, al morir ella, fue imposible salvar a la criatura.

Entonces Uryuu de repente cayó en cuenta de algo improbable, pero posible. Y fue entonces, cuando Ryuken continuó, que sus sospechas fueron despejadas.

—Era una niña y, casualmente, tu madre quería ponerle por nombre Yokubo. Por ello me pareció extraño que lo hayas dicho, pero ya veo que no es un apelativo tan excepcional como supuse entonces.

Ante esa revelación el más joven de los Ishida se tornó un poco pálido. Eso significaba que Yokubo era su…

—¡Uryuu, ¿estás bien? —Ante el pequeño silencio y evidente asombro de su hijo, Ryuken se preocupó.

—Sí, tranquilo. Es sólo que no esperaba eso.

—Entiendo —El médico sabía que habían sido muchas revelaciones en una noche. Asintió no muy convencido pero prefirió no indagar más. Conocía a su hijo, quizá no a fondo, pero lo suficiente. Y fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera pasado durante ese día, sabría como afrontarlo.

Ambos se dirigieron agotados física y mentalmente a sus habitaciones y se encerraron luego de despedirse con unas buenas noches más sentidas de lo habitual. Por supuesto, Uryuu no esperaba que la relación con su padre mejorase, pero ahora lo conocía y entendía un poco más y eso era suficiente para él. Saber que amaba a su madre y que por defecto, a él, le removía gratamente el alma y la conciencia.

Se quedó sentado en su cama, pensativo y tratando de desentrañar esa maraña que constituía todo lo que había pasado en relación a Yokubo. ¿O a su hermana? Qué confusión. ¿Cómo era posible tal cosa? Ni siquiera llegó a nacer y ahora… ¿se apareció en forma de una niña? Quizá sí fue un hollow como sospechó desde el comienzo. Pero no podía ser posible, le había mostrado o, mejor dicho, gracias a ella sus recuerdos suprimidos lograron salir a superficie. ¿Un Shinigami? Tampoco era factible. Pero entonces, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—_Siempre he estado entre los gritos silenciosos de tu alma y de tu corazón…_

Fue un susurro, pero llegó a los oídos de su alma floreciente. Y entonces entendió. En efecto, esa niña era su hermana, sólo que su pequeña e inmadura alma, deseoso tal vez de convivir con la que hubiera sido su familia, quiso habitar junto con el Quincy muy cerca de su corazón. Pero al verse inmiscuida ante la soledad orgullosa de su hermano y del vacío que poco a poco lo consumía sin que él se diera cuenta, decidió que tendría que ayudarlo, apoyada por el aliento efusivo de su madre quién siempre los cuidaba desde donde se encontraba.

Uryuu sonrió y, aunque mentalmente no entendió lo que las palabras dicha por la niña significaban, su corazón, recién curado, pudo entenderlo a la perfección.

Reparó en lo genial que hubiera sido tener una hermana, y sintió una punzada en su pecho al recordar la situación caótica por la que atravesó su madre y en lo que tuvo que haber sufrido con tal de traer a Yokubo al mundo. Pero por desgracia ambas se fueron. Al menos un poco de su presencia quedó esparcido en su mundo interno, en su corazón, y eso siempre sería algo apreciado para él.

Se recostó sobre la cama, feliz y sorprendido ante los sucesos que había vivido. No comprendía por qué le pasó, pero agradeció enormemente el que ello haya contribuido no sólo a conocer sobre su madre, sino también a Ryuken.

Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos nuevamente y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho. Era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de aquel viaje familiar que aún no recordaba con claridad, además que contenía la imagen de los tres sonrientes Ishida. Volvió a mirarla a oscuras, ya había apagado las luces pero la de la luna fue suficiente para detallarla con minuciosidad. La empezó a tocar con nostalgia hasta que se percató de algo extraño… pero antes de preguntarse cualquier cosa, recordó que no eran tres, sino cuatro Ishidas.

El chico dejó la fotografía en su mesa de noche y ante la hermosa luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana quedaron de manifiesto Ryuken, Uryuu, su madre y… Yokubo, sonriendo como él la recordaba; esa sonrisa mágica que lo paralizó y tranquilizó en aquellos momentos de juego en los columpios, felices y desinhibidos. Aquella que le reconfortó cuando sintió miedo y frustración. Y, sobre todo, aquella que le mostró e hizo valorar con mayor convicción los detalles de la vida como jugar o disfrutar junto a tus seres queridos.

—Gracias, Yokubo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Pues eso, espero que de verdad les haya gustado la historia. Y bueno, el que Yokubo haya sido en verdad hermana de Uryuu siempre lo tuve en mente desde el principio. ¿Por qué no fue su madre? Sentí que así hubiera sido demasiado obvio y, además, el hecho de introducir otro personaje y de esa índole —a mi parecer, claro— le dieron aires más tiernos y enriquecedores a la historia. No sé si la explicación quedó del todo... creíble, pero, bueno, Bleach es un mangaanime que trata sobre espíritus y entidades, y basándome en que el espíritu de las zampakutoh habita dentro de los shinigamis, pues la la idea del espíritu de su hermana dentro del Quincy no se me hizo tan descabellada. Pero en fin, eso ustedes los juzgan._

_Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final y espero no haberlos aburrido mucho. Besos y mil gracias nuevamente. Nos vemos por ahí. _

* * *

><p>22 de Abril de 2012<p>

Mérida, Venezuela.


End file.
